Bending The Rules For Rin - ONESHOT
by ItsEasyMmmmK
Summary: Short & Sweet. Reviews are appreciated Disclaimer: I am PrettiestPirate. Was locked out of my old account so brought my FanFic here. Bending The Rules For Rin belongs to me.


"I wish Lord Sesshomaru would return already." Jaken thought aloud. "I've never seen a child who can talk as much as Rin can."

Rin payed no attention to the Imp's remarks and continued her usual chatter. "Lord Sesshomaru has been gone for a while now, Master Jaken. Do you think he's alright?" She asked.

"Of course he is!" The imp shouted. "Lord Sesshomaru is perfectly capable of handling himself. Don't be so impatient."

Rin mounted Ah Un.

"Master Jaken…?" Rin whispered. "I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry." Jaken hissed at her.

Rin was asleep on Ah Un by the time Sesshomaru returned to them. He didn't bother waking her and they carried on while she slept.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "You've come back! I must have been sleeping when you returned. Why didn't you wake me Master Jaken?"

"It is not my duty to wake you! You should have woken up on your own!" He yelled.

Rin payed no attention to him and layed her head down on Ah Un's neck. She began humming quietly to herself.

"Rin." Said Sesshomaru.

Her head lifted immediately and her wide eyes brightened as she looked to him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She answered.

"Why is your stomach making noises, are you hungry?" He asked directly.

Rin was so used to being hungry for hours before she found food she usually didn't even notice her stomach growling. She paused as she sat staring into the back of her Master's head, his long silver hair glistening in the sunlight.

"Are you hungry, Rin?" He asked again.

She put her head down in worry that Lord Sesshomaru might be annoyed with her as she knew she was to seek her own food when she got hungry.

"Yes." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru continued walking in silence and Rin laid her head down on the neck of Ah Un once more to rest…

Rin wasn't sure how long they'd been walking when she had woken up next but when she sat up she'd noticed they were stopped, and Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found as far as she could see.

"Master Jaken!" She called. "Why are we stopped again? Where has Lord Sesshomaru gone?" She questioned with a hint of worry in her voice. They had never stopped twice in one day unless something had gone wrong.

"Stop with the questions child! Lord Sesshomaru should be returning any minute, just stay quiet." He replied.

She sat a few minutes swinging her feet that were hanging off the side of Ah Un back and forth, trying to reach the grass with her toes before she noticed Lord Sesshomaru's figure walking towards them holding something in his arms.

As he approached them Rin jumped down off Ah Un and stretched her arms straight above her head. "Lord Sesshomaru." She said. Her smile was always brightest when she welcomes her Master back to her.

Sesshomaru said nothing and handed the child a couple fish and more than what she could hold of delicious looking fruits.

Jaken's expression was nothing short of shocked but he did not say a word. "My Lord has never wasted such time bothering to collect food for Rin!" He thought to himself. "He's let her go more than a day with no meals before he sent me along to help her find something and most certainly never went on his own!"

"Lord Sesshomaru! You brought me food!" Taking the items from his hands she looked at him. "Thank you." She said softly.

Sesshomaru in all his beauty walked to his position in front of Ah Un and began walking slowly forward. "We're going now. You will have to eat while we walk. Don't fall behind, Rin." He said firmly.

"I won't Lord Sesshomaru!" She hollered.

As they walked the rest of the day in silence Rin didn't stop wondering what made Lord Sesshomaru bring her something to eat. Was it simply that listening to her stomach growl irritated him that much? Or was it a sign?

"_Maybe_, he's beginning to love me." She contemplated with a smile on her face.


End file.
